Hero Quests
Hero Quests are series of ten quests in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, added in the 1.6.27 update. They give various useful rewards including gems, sparks, new cards and even Premium Packs designed for certain heroes. Each hero has their own unique set of Hero Quests. In order to do a hero's Hero Quests, the player must complete it while playing with the hero the quest is tied to. For example, to do Green Shadow's quest related to playing Pea plants, the player has to play as Green Shadow to be able to complete the task. Doing the task as any other hero does not count towards the task progress. To complete a Hero Quest, the player must complete 10 different tasks. The first task always involves playing two of the hero's Superpowers, the fourth task involves crafting a specified Uncommon card, the eighth task involves crafting a specified Rare card, and the final task involves winning 3 Multiplayer matches. The rest of the tasks vary depending on the hero. The rewards for completing each quest are acquired the same way as normal quests; the player taps on the reward. The 3rd task always gives the player 50 sparks, the 4th will always give them a Premium - Uncommon card. The 7th will always reward the player with 250 sparks, the 8th always gives a Premium - Rare or Premium - Super-Rare card. The 9th's reward is 200 sparks, and the 10th's is always said heroes' Premium pack. Progressing in Hero Quest will also unlock the heroes' Premium packs as hourly offers randomly available in the Store's For You section. List of Hero Quests Plants |Name5 = TBA |Mission5 = TBA |Name6 = Petal Power |Mission6 = Heal Chompzilla for 10 with |Name7 = The Bigger They Are |Mission7 = Destroy a Zombie with 6 or more Strength with a Trick |Name8 = Headache Maker |rare card = Whack-a-Zombie |Mission8 = Craft a |Name9 = Bring The Hammer Down |Mission9 = Destroy 2 zombies with Whack-a-Zombie |Name10 = Chompzilla FTW! |Mission10 = Win 3 Multiplayer Games with Chompzilla }} 's Superpowers |Name2 = Bean Machine |Mission2 = Play 3 Beans |Name3 = Better Together |Mission3 = Play 3 Plants with Team-Up |Name4 = TBA |Mission4 = Craft a |uncommon card = Spring Bean |Name5 = Away they Go |Mission5 = Bounce 5 Zombies |Name6 = TBA |Mission6 = TBA |Name7 = Untouchable |Mission7 = End a turn with 3 undamaged Plants |Name8 = TBA |Mission8 = Craft an Admiral Navy Bean |rare card = Admiral Navy Bean |Name9 = Full of Beans |Mission9 = Do 10 damage using Admiral Navy Bean's special ability |Name10 = Citron Triumphant |Mission10 = Win 3 Multiplayer Games with Citron}} |Name5 = Give 'Em a Boost |Mission5 = Increase the Strength of 5 Plants |Name6 = Let's Get This over With |Mission6 = Win a game by the end of turn 6 |Name7 = Can't Block This |Mission7 = Increase the Strength of 2 Plants with "Bullseye" |Name8 = Its What Plants Crave |rare card = Plant Food |Mission8 = Craft a Plant Food |Name9 = Bring the Hurt |Mission9 = Do 20 damage to Zombie Heroes using the "Bullseye" ability |Name10 = Knuckle Sandwich |Mission10 = Win 3 Multiplayer Games with Grass Knuckles }} to boost the Strength of a Pea |Name4 = The Sky's the Limit |Mission4 = Craft a Skyshooter |uncommon card = Skyshooter |Name5 = They Came From Above |Mission5 = Play 2 Skyshooters on the Heights |Name6 = Make Them Regret This |Mission6 = Increase 's Strength to 4 |Name7 = The Power of Three |Mission7 = Increase 's Strength to 3 |Name8 = Pea Patch Patriarch |Mission8 = Craft a Podfather |rare card = The Podfather |Name9 = Power to the Peas |Mission9 = Use Podfather to increase the Strength of 4 Peas |Name10 = Green Shadow Rises |Mission10 = Win 3 Multiplayer Games with Green Shadow}} 's Superpowers |Name2 = Brrrrrr! |Mission2 = Play 2 s |Name3 = Chill Out |Mission3 = Freeze 2 Zombies |Name4 = Hot and Cold |Mission4 = Craft a |uncommon card = Iceberg Lettuce |Name5 = Zombie-cicles Coming Right Up |Mission5 = Freeze 3 Zombies in lanes with Plants |Name6 = Tougher Than She Looks |Mission6 = Increase Snowdrop's Strength to 5 |Name7 = Teamwork Makes the Dream Work |Mission7 = Do 10 damage using Plants with the "Team-Up" ability |Name8 = Frosty Friend |Mission8 = Craft a |rare card = Chilly Pepper |Name9 = That's Just Cold |Mission9 = TBA |Name10 = Rise of the Rose |Mission10 = Win 3 Multiplayer Games with Rose}} |rare card = Magnifying Grass |Name9 = This is Going to Burn |Mission9 = Increase Magnifying Grass's Strength to 9 |Name10 = A Flare for Winning |Mission10 = Win 3 Multiplayer Games with Solar Flare}} |Name3 = Angry Management |Mission3 = Increase the Strength of 5 Plants with Berry Angry |Name4 = Poison Possession |Mission4 = Craft a Potato Mine |uncommon card = Potato Mine |Name5 = Go Get 'Em |Mission5 = Do 6 damage to Zombie Heroes using the Anti-Hero ability |Name6 = Two in One |Mission6 = Attack with 2 Plants in the same lane |Name7 = Get Movin' |Mission7 = Move 4 Plants |Name8 = One Toxic Tree |Mission8 = Craft a Poison Oak |Name9 = Poisonous Pal |Mission9 = Do 18 damage to Zombie Heroes using Poison Oak |rare card = Poison Oak |Name10 = Spudow Kapow! |Mission10 = Win 3 Multiplayer Games with Spudow}} Zombies 's Superpowers |Name2 = Pet-fecta |Mission2 = Play 3 Pets |Name3 = Pet Care |Mission3 = Use Zookeeper to increase the Strength of 4 Pets |Name4 = TBA |Mission4 = Craft a Dog Walker |uncommon card = Dog Walker |Name5 = TBA |Mission5 = TBA |Name6 = Mighty Menagerie |Mission6 = Play 3 Pet Tricks while Zookeeper is in play |Name7 = Splish-Splash |Mission7 = Increase the Strength of 3 Pets in the Water |Name8 = TBA |Mission8 = TBA |rare card = TBA |Name9 = TBA |Mission9 = TBA |Name10 = Feel the Freeze |Mission10 = Win 3 Multiplayer Games with Brain Freeze}} ' Superpowers |Name2 = Heroic Hit |Mission2 = Play 3 Zombies with Anti-Hero |Name3 = Up in Smoke |Mission3 = Move a Mini-Ninja with Smoke Bomb |Name4 = Unpleasant Surprise |Mission4 = Craft a Stealthy Imp |uncommon card = Stealthy Imp |Name5 = Repositioning |Mission5 = Move 3 Zombies |Name6 = Nothing Can Stop You |Mission6 = Do a Bonus Attack with a Zombie that has the Deadly ability |Name7 = Get In, Get Out |Mission7 = Win a game before the end of turn 6 |Name8 = TBA |Mission8 = Craft a Surprise Gargantuar |rare card = Surprise Gargantuar |Name9 = This is Gonna Hurt |Mission9 = Do 40 damage to Plant Heroes using the Anti-Hero ability |Name10 = Super Duper! |Mission10 = Win 3 Multiplayer Games with Super Brainz}} to play 3 Zombies at a lower cost |Name4 = Spooky! |Mission4 = Craft a Haunting Zombie |uncommon card = Haunting Zombie |Name5 = Even More Spooky! |Mission5 = Play 2 Haunting Ghosts created by Haunting Zombies |Name6 = He Needed That |Mission6 = Heal your Hero 4 times |Name7 = All Worked Up |Mission7 = Do 3 Bonus Attacks using the "Frenzy" ability |Name8 = A Smashing Success |Mission8 = Craft a Smashing Gargantuar |rare card = Smashing Gargantuar |Name9 = Heavy Hitters |Mission9 = Do 20 damage to Heroes with Zombies that cost at least 5 Brains |Name10 = Defend the Title |Mission10 = Win 3 Multiplayer Games with The Smash}} Gallery Trivia *The name of Wall-Knight's 1st Hero Quest is a reference to MC Hammer's U Can't Touch This. *If the player already has four of a card that needs to be crafted, viewing the plant/zombie needing to be crafted will award the player the quest completion. **This is because the game won't allow the player to craft another one of these cards, so the game just gives the player the quest completion to avoid both the player's confusion and a waste of sparks on a redundant card. *There is a glitch where the final step of The Smash's Hero Quest gives a new superpower, "0 Plant Board Clear Cheat 0." Its description says "Destroy all fighters." **It is possible this was a debugging card that is still in the code. *The reward for completing quest number 7 for several heroes was 240 sparks, which was not enough to craft the required card for the next quest. This was confirmed as a bug. **Heroes affected by this bug were Citron, Grass Knuckles, Nightcap, Rose, Captain Combustible, Brain Freeze, Professor Brainstorm, Immorticia, Z-Mech, and Neptuna. **This has since been fixed. *The name of Rose's first Hero Quest is a possible reference to the achievement with a similar name from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. *Chompzilla, Immorticia, and Impfinity's 4th quests are the only Hero Quests that require crafting a trick. **In addition, Captain Combustible, Chompzilla, and Rustbolt's 8th Quests are the only Hero Quests that require crafting a trick. *On some updates, a few quests are bugged and will not reward the player even if they player has completed the challenge. Examples are Grass Knuckles' "Let's Get This over With" and Chompzilla's "A Strong Finish." *As of the 1.14.13 update, due to changes in the rarity of several uncommon cards required for quest number 4, the amount of sparks acquired from completing quest number 3 will be insufficient, thus forcing the player to either finish other heroes' quest series or buy lots of card packs to get excess cards to be recycled. *Huge-Gigantacus' 4th Hero Quest is the only Hero Quest that requires the player to craft an environment. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Game mechanics